D3: Love Rules Chapter 3
by AbC69
Summary: a slash/couple story made by meh!


Chapter 3 - Get Togethers  
  
Fulton's POV:  
  
I really need to see Portman right now, he's the only one I can trust and talk to. I walked into the classroom and the first person I spot is Kaz! Wow, she's so pretty with her hair like that.if I could just.touch.snap out of it Fulton! I scolded myself. I scan the rest of the classroom and spot Portman sitting up the back row, kicking some guy out of the seat next to him so I can sit there. Who do I sit with? Why am I always stuck in these sticky situations?!? Damnit. Hmm, yeah, I'll sit with Portman seeing as I needed to talk to him anyway. I told him the whole story about Kaz and how much I love her in a note. Seeing as I've never had a girlfriend I'm scared. He replies: "Well man, what are you waiting for? Ask the chick out! They always expect the guy to do it. Stupid tradition I say. I'm so happy for you man! Go ask her now!!" I start talking to him, "But.but." I stammer but he cuts me off short. "Just go!!" he says, nearly yelling. "Okay okay!" I reply. I stomp off and he grins, both at me and himself.  
  
Karen's POV:  
  
I wonder if Fulton is in my class? Arg! I must sound like some desperate who just wandered in off the street. I just can't seem to get him out of my mind!! I think he's so sweet. Even for a bash brother. He just walked through the door! How do I look? I ask myself, then I think to myself I look great, I hope he sits with me. Hold on.damn, he's sitting up the back with this guy and they're talking like brothers.maybe he's the other bash brother I've heard about? Hmm.I hate to admit it but I'm kind of jealous. I secretly prey to myself that he asks me out soon. I sneak a quick peek around my shoulder, he's walking over in that sexy walk he does! "Hey" he says, oh he's so hot. My knees go weak. "Hi." I gestured to the seat next to me. He looks over to the other guy nervously and he gives the thumbs up. "Listen, Kaz." "Yes?" I urgently say. "Well, would you like to go out with me?" He asks hopefully, then turns red and I can't help but giggle. "YES!!" I yell. The whole class looks at me and I lean over and hug him. The class cheers and that guy he was talking to jumps up on the table and yells out "WOOHOO!" Then jumps back down (the teacher was out of the classroom at the time). I cling onto him and cry with happiness, never wanting to let him go. Wow, god really does love me I thought to myself.  
  
Charlie's POV:  
  
Well, here I finally am. I walk through the door and see Fulton hugging some chick. Then I notice Portman up the back grinning to himself. He looks so cute! I thought to myself. He notices me and waves me over. I go and sit next to him. He says hi and then he starts filling me in with every detail that's just happened.  
  
Adam's POV:  
  
Hey, there's Asher! I run to catch up. We start talking and see that we're in the same class first up. We both smile at each other and enter the classroom. Damnit, there's no spare seats next to each other. "I'll write you a note, I promise" Said Asher. "Okay, great" we take out seats and wait for Asher to write me. I'm still confused about these feelings I've got. If only I had someone close I could talk to.I know I can trust Charlie, but it feels so uncomfortable talking to him about it. Oh well, I know that he wouldn't judge me. I'll see him after class. Asher chucks the note at me and it hits me in the head. "Oof!" Asher lets out a silent laugh. I pick it up but then someone behind me takes it. Asher's face went pale and jumped out of his seat. He attacked the guy who took the note and grabbed it back and personally handed it to Adam, but while Asher had his back to this guy, the guy span him round, grabbed him in a scruff and was about to smack Asher when Asher made the first move and kneed him in the gut, he was winded then Asher ran back to his seat and the other guy sat back down, then the teacher walked in. Phwoar, that was close! I never realised Asher cared for me that much.and the way he took that guy. I unfold the note and read it. I start to reply and tell him about these feelings instead. 


End file.
